¿quien lo iba a decir?
by eowyn-dasterina
Summary: Draco y Herm tienen una relacion, pero ella esta harta de que la utilice, ¿que pasara? ¿podran vivir el uno sin el otro? mi primer fic, no sean malos, rr please!
1. ya no puedo mas

**CAPITULO 1: YA NO PUEDO MÁS**

Hermione se acababa de despertar. Se encontraba en la cama, en una de las habitaciones más frías del castillo de Hogwarts. Era una habitación que estaba en las mazmorras, la habitación de Draco. Él estaba a su lado, dormido. Hermione lo miró, estaba tan guapo, tan sexy...pero no entendía como había llegado a tales extremos con él. Las cosas se le habían escapado de las manos...Si hace tres semanas se hubiera estado callada...

--------------------Flash Back-------------

En clase de pociones....

-Bueno, y alguien podría decirme que ingredientes ha de llevar la poción paralizadora?, es decir, alguien que no sea la señorita Granger para variar?- preguntó Snape- nadie? Bien , entonces..

De repente Hermione se levantó, roja de la ira, e hizo algo que nadie se hubiera esperado, ni siquiera ella, que fue gritarle a Snape a la cara.

-Ya estoy harta!

-Disculpe? Decía algo señorita Granger? Creo que no he oi..

-Si, ha oído usted perfectamente! Le decía que ya estoy harta de que me ignore en clase! Solo lo hace para no tener que darle puntos a Gryffindor! Y que su casa y sus queridos Slytherin no queden en desventaja al final de año!. Es usted un mal ejemplo del profe....um...a...um..- Hermione quiso seguir pero Harry, que estaba muy atento a la cara de Snape, se lo impidió poniéndole la mano en la boca, antes de que su amiga empeorara más la situación-.

Entonces otra voz salió a la defensa de Snape.

-Como te atreves a hablarle así al profesor?! Debería darte vergüenza asquerosa sangre suc...- había comenzado a decir Draco cuando....-

-ejem, ejem.- carraspeó a espaldas del alumno el profesor- Se puede saber que cree usted que hace Malfoy?

-Oh, nada profesor, yo solo...verá es que estos sangre su...

-En primer lugar – intervino Snape- no permito insultos de ese calibre en mi clase .Segundo no necesito ningún defensor-dijo dirigiéndose a Malfoy.- y tercero,- ahora la mirada iba hacia Hermione- no toleraré ningún comportamiento similar por parte de ninguno de ustedes! Y en cuanto a ustedes dos! 50 puntos menos para cada una de sus casas! Además, el señorito Malfoy tendra que hacer un examen de pociones práctico la semana que viene.-Hermione rió por lo bajo- Y puesto que la señorita Granger

-Tiene tantas ganas de reír y de demostrar lo que sabe, ayudará a Malfoy a prepararlo. Si el examen es decente, recuperaran 25 de los puntos restados. Tienen de plazo un mes a partir de hoy.

Dicho esto el profesor de pociones abandonó la clase con un leve portazo, pero con una sonrisa satisfactoria, ya que, había conseguido hacer que Hermione fuera castigada. Algo casi imposible de conseguir...

Hermione estaba pálida, Harry y Ron intentaban consolarla...:

-Lo sentimos Her...

-Si, ya es bastante humillante perder 50 puntos uno solo, pero, es peor tener que aguantar a Malfoy durante todo un mes, sabiendo aún encima que no te va a servir para nada.

-Ron- dijo Harry- intentamos animarla, no que se hunda más la pobre...

-Ops, lo siento.

- Eh! Que estás insinuando Weasley?- empezó a decir Malfoy- yo puedo sacar buena nota en ese examen hasta con los ojos cerrados! Y sin ayuda de nadie! Y menos de una estúpida sangre sucia!

-Cierra el pico Malfoy! A mi tampoco me hace gracia tener que perder el tiempo contigo! Créeme! Pero no estoy dispuesta a que Gryffindor se quede sin 50 puntos por mi culpa! Así que mañana después de las clases te espero en la biblioteca, y más te vale ser puntual!

-Está bien, pero quiero que sepas que lo hago solo por que si Snape se entera de que no cooperé me ampliaría el castigo. No porque necesite que me ayudes.

-si si Malfoy, lo que tu digas...

En cuanto llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor aún no se lo creían. Como podía Hermione haber llegado a perder tanto los nervios? Y en clase de pociones para mejorar todavía más las cosas.

La Gryffindor se sentía estúpida. Esa no era forma de hablarle a un profesor, y menos a ESE profesor. De todos modos sabía que había tenido la razón, y en cierto modo eso la hizo sentirse bien. Lo que no le hacía tanta gracia era lo de tener que darle clases a Malfoy, pero ella se lo había buscado así que..."_no podía ser tan malo... no?_"- pensó Hermione- "_no, tan malo no. Era lo peor!"_.(kiero aclarar k yo adoro a Draquito).

--------------FIN FLASH BACK---------------

----------------FLAS BACK-----------------------

-mira Malfoy! Ya estoy harta! Llevamos una semana de clases y ya es la 4ª vez que llegas tarde!! No tengo toda la tarde para esperar a que el señorito se decida a aparecer!

Hermione estaba furiosa. Como siguiera faltando tanto a sus "citas" a ese cerebro de mosquito no le daría tiempo de estudiarse todo lo que le entraba en el examen.

-oye, te importaría relajarte?! A diferencia de ti yo tengo una vida social y una reputación que mantener a flote!

-a flote Malfoy? Querrás decir con flotador, para que no se hunda. No me digas que también voy a tener que darte clases de lengua?

-lo que pasa es que tienes envidia, por que tu te pasas el día estudiando como si fueras una rata de biblioteca! Y te da rabia que yo tenga tiempo para divertirme. Pero es lo que tiene ser tan inteligente, que te da tiempo para todo, como yo ahora, que lo tengo de sobra para estudiar lo que tocaba hoy.

-uy! Baja modestia que sube el rubio de bote!, deja ya de decir chorradas y pongámonos a estudiar! Y si lo que quieres es perder los 25 puntos me avisas y me largo! Porque estoy empezando a pensar que no merece la pena recuperar los puntos si voy a tener que aguantarte por mucho más tiempo!

La Gryffindor empezaba a desesperarse. Por fin habían conseguido dejar de discutir y ponerse a estudiar. Ya llevaban 5 minutos cuando Malfoy sacó de su cartera un espejo y empezó a mirarse. La 1º vez Hermione lo miró de reojo, suspiró y pensó "_esto solo me puede estar pasando a mi..."._entonces el rubio guardó el espejo. A los 10 minutos lo sacó de nuevo...lo guardó...lo sacó...

De repente Hermione cogió el espejo y lo llevó directo a la papelera. Malfoy se levantó tras ella y comenzó de nuevo a discutir con la prefecta.

-oye sangre sucia! Se puede saber que has hecho?!-dijo el Slytherin atónito- no tienes derecho a...

Malfoy seguía gritando, y Hermione no se quedó de brazos cruzados.

-Se acabó! Lo que me faltaba por ver! Que el niño ahora se pueda mirar al espejito cuando le de la gana! Así no vamos a avanzar nunca! Y si tienes complejo de Barbie como tu padre, te vas con él a hacer el anuncio de navidad de las muñecas de famosa, y a mi no me haces perder el tiempo!

-que tiempo eh? El que te pasas en la biblioteca? Además si me miro tanto al espejo es porque puedo! Yo no tengo la culpa de tener un pelo y unas facciones dignas de admirar! Son los genes! Lo que pasa es que estás celosa porque tu pelo parece una mopa para recoger las pelusas del suelo! Mírate! Cuantas has recogido hoy eh? Entre todas esas greñas debe d haber... um...deja que piense...

-eh?, pero es que piensas Malfoy?

--------------FIN FLASH BACK----------------

------------------FLASH BACK------------------------

Hermione estaba subida a una de las escaleras correderas de la biblioteca, buscaba un ejemplar de pociones aturdidoras. Draco acababa de entrar, llegaba tarde, como siempre. Cuando este entró, al no ver a Hermione, ya que ella quedaba a su espalda,

Draco hizo un comentario en voz alta pensando que ella no estaba.

-ja, mira tu por donde, hoy es esa asquerosa sangre sucia la que llega tarde. Cuando entre por la puerta le...

-le que Malfoy?

Draco tragó saliva. Ya estaba allí la empollona aquella.

-ya decía yo que una rata de biblioteca como tu no podía faltar a su cita.

-mira Malfoy, me estás empezando a hinchar las narices! Un día de estos voy a dar...ahhhh ...ahhhh

Hermione estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio, tenía en sus manos el libro, Fue era de unas dimensiones considerables, y se iba a esnafrar contra el suelo y de echo lo hizo...encima de Malfoy, literalmente. Fue entonces cuando sus caras quedaron a escasos centímetros una de la otra. Se quedaron callados, uno contemplado al otro. Entonces surgió entre ellos una atracción inevitable, que acabó con un breve pero cálido beso.

-----------------Fin flash back-----------------------

Draco seguía durmiendo. Ya hacía 3 semanas que Había empezado aquella locura. Hermione lo miró, luego cogió sus cosas, se vistió, y cuando se disponía a girar el pomo de la puerta alguien la agarró por la cintura.

-a donde te crees que vas?- le susurró Draco al oído- aún no es de día y mañana es sábado, no hay clase. Así que no dejaré que te vayas, aún no.

Entonces el Slytherin la cogió de las muñecas, le dio la vuelta y apoyándola contra la puerta la besó, con la agresividad característica pero encantadora que el rubio ejercía sobre ella. Después de ese beso vinieron más, luego comenzó a desvestirla y la llevó hasta la cama, donde Hermione no fue capaz de resistirse al rubio, del cual le volvía loca todo de él, su cuerpo, su pelo...todo. Así que acabó por dejarse llevar una vez más por el Slytherin esa noche, sabiendo que este no la dejará marchar...aunque ella tampoco quería irse....

Cuando Hermione se despertó al día siguiente, Draco ya no estaba en el cuarto. Seguramente tendría entrenamiento. No se había despedido de ella, ni siquiera una nota, nada. Fue entoces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir así. Para Draco ella no era más que una forma de diversión. Solo la quería para acostarse con ella, y ya estaba harta. Así que decidió que era mejor dejar de verle. Si él no quería que nadie supiera que estaban juntos, si prefería que su "reputación" no se hundiese, como decía él, entonces lo dejaría. Dentro de una semana sería el examen de pociones, ya no tendrían excusa para sus encuentros, así que decidió dejarle una nota:

"lo siento pero tenemos que dejarlo. Esto de una relación basada solo en el sexo no es lo mío. Ya no hace falta que sigamos con las clases. Espero que saques buena nota en el examen y que me entiendas."

Hermione

Draco acababa de llegar a la habitación. Se estaba quitando la ropa de Quiddych ( quien estuviera ahí...) cuando encontró la nota de Hermione. Nada más leerla Draco se puso rojo de la ira. Nadie dejaba a Draco Malfoy, y menos una hija de muggles!. Rapidamente el Slytherin cogió su camisa, que dejó a medio abrochar, unos vaqueros y unos tenis y salió del cuarto hecho una furia. Atravesó con paso apurado la sala común, luego las mazmorras, tiraba al suelo a todo el que se interpusiera entre él y Hermione...

-ey! Herm! –dijo Ginny-

-hola Ginny! Que tal?

-Mejor que tu seguro...-dijo Ginny mirando la cara de su amiga- Estás bien? Tienes cara de no haber dormido mucho...

-eh?...si,...si, no es nada, es que me quedé estudiando hasta tarde anoche y... no, no he dormido mucho.

-Hermione escucha, no tienes que exigirte tanto mujer, que aún vas a enfermarte... No necesitas estudiar hasta las tantas, eres la mejor alumna de Hogwarts y muy lista además. Y sino mira a Ron y a Harry...- Ginny se lo pensó mejor- eh... Bueno vale, mal ejemplo...pero tu no...

-Gracias por preocuparte Gin, enserio, pero estoy bien.

-Bueno entonces me voy a mandarle una lechuza a mi madre. Que Billy llega a "LA MADRIGUERA" mañana a pasar uno días y quiero mandarle unas fotos que saqué en la última salida a Hogsmeade. Adiós Herm, nos vemos!

En cuanto Ginny se fue camino a la lechucería, Hermione decidió coger su libro favorito, "la vida de los unicornios", y contemplar, sentada a la sombra de un viejo árbol que se encontraba junto al lago( el único que hay, será, porque sale siempre en todos los fics) las imágenes que este contenía. El libro se lo había regalado Hagrid en su último cumpleaños, le tenía un aprecio enorme. Ya iba por la 3ª página cuando...

-Pero tu quien te crees que eres eh?! Estúpida sangre súcia!

Draco apareció de repente a su lado, le cogió el libro de las manos, lo arrojó al lago y acto seguido la levantó bruscamente y la lanzó contra el árbol. Luego la agarró por las muñecas y comenzó a gritarle de nuevo:

-a mi no me deja nadie! Me oyes?! Y menos....

-y menos quien eh?! Una estúpida sangre sucia como yo no Malfoy?!. Pues esta sangre sucia te deja! Y suéltame idiota, que me haces daño! Si no me sueltas ahora mismo te voy a.....

-a que?! Eh?! Creo que no estas en condiciones de hac...- Malfoy cayó al suelo, llevándose las manos a.... bueno, ya sabeis. Digamos quela rodilla de Hermione estaba, para desgracia de Draco, en el lugar exacto en el momento ideal.(que mala soy...luego draquito no nos deja descendencia...pobrecito mi niño....)

Hermione se arrodilló y le susurró al oído:

-Atrévete a tocarme otra vez...y te juro que te lanzo un hechizo que eso que te acabo de hacer...no te habrá dolido nada...(no que va....)

Hermione estaba apunto de irse, pero se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo...SU LIBRO!. Con todo el lío se había olvidado de que Malfoy lo había tirado al lago...Eso si que no se lo perdonaba..."prepárate Draco, lo que te espera..." Y Hermione se fue medio triste por el libro, pero solo de pensar en lo que le haría a podía haber sido tan estúpida como para haberse acostado con eso? Como había sido tan ingenua?!( mira tu la otra, con exigencias)

Continuara.............

hola!! Este es mi primer fic, espero que os guste!!! Dejadme rr con vuestras opiniones sean buenas o malas, (aunque espero que sean de las primeras, ejej) un beso y hasta pronto!!!!


	2. ¿un nuevo profesor?

CAPITULO 2: Un nuevo profesor?

Hermione se dirigía hacia el castillo. Estaba furiosa, tenía que idear algo para vengarse, algo que el Slytherin no olvidara jamás.

-Hermione espera!

La Gryffindor dejó sus cavilaciones por un momento y se giró para hablar con Harry, que se acercaba a ella corriendo y con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

-Hola Harry! Que sucede? Y esa cara de felicidad?

-ven conmigo al comedor corre! Es genial! Ya verás!

Harry cogió a su amiga de la mano mientras tiraba de ella todo lo deprisa que se lo permitía su cuerpo, apurando a Hermione cada vez más, haciendo así que esta acelerara su paso.

-pe..pero Harry, que pasa?!-preguntaba Hermione mientras intentaba que algo de aire entrara en sus pulmones-

-Tú corre! Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos allí. No quiero estar en última fila así que corre y no preguntes.

-y Ron? No viene?

-Ron ya esta allí. Yo fui a buscarte. Últimamente es muy difícil tenerte a la vista sabes?

-eh...si....bu....bueno...

-déjalo, no importa, pero no te pares...

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Hermione estaba anonadada. Tenía la boca abierta y miraba atónita la mesa de los profesores...

-Lo ves? Te dije que era genial.-le dijo Harry a su amiga-

A los pies de la gran mesa se encontraba Hogwarts al completo, y la razón era un pequeño dragón, recién salido del huevo al parecer, ya que por su tamaño no debía de tener ni dos semanas de vida. La pequeña criatura se encontraba en el centro de la mesa jugueteando con una fruta e intentando de vez en cuando echar a volar sin ningún éxito.

A este espectáculo se reunió Dumbledore, que empezaba a levantarse para iniciar uno de sus discursos...

-Por favor alumnos, silencio-comenzó el director- es para mi un honor comunicarles que una nueva asignatura será impartida en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Esta ya se ha dado en otras escuelas de magia y ahora es el turno de la nuestra.

Las clases solo duraran unos meses, debido al compromiso del profesor y su pequeño acompañante(Dumbledore miró hacia el dragón) con otras escuelas. La asignatura será obligatoria para todos los alumnos. Así que no...

Dumbledore iba a continuar pero Draco Malfoy le interrumpió:

-eso no puede hacerlo! No puede meter a un dragón en la escuela y pretender que los alumnos...

-Señor Malfoy... haga el favor de no interrumpirme. Y ha de saber que el ministerio a aprobado esta situación sin ninguna pega, así que si no está de acuerdo puede usted presentarle sus quejas al señor Fudge.-dijo Dumbledore-bien, por donde iba? Ah si! Bueno y ahora les presentaré a su nuevo profesor para "el cuidado de los dragones" el señor Charley Weasley.

La sala se llenó de aplausos, silbidos y muestras de aceptación por parte de todos...bueno, evidentemente no por parte de Slytherin.

es estupendo que estéis tan contentos muchachos, pero,- comenzó a decir Charley- si gritáis tanto el pobre Norberto II se acabará asustando-

Al oír el nombre, Hermione y Harry miraron hacia la mesa de los profesores buscando impacientes a Hagrid, y no tardaron en encontrarlo y observar en sus ojos una expresión de orgullo, alegría y emoción a la vez. Hagrid les sonrió y les guiñó un ojo, mientras hacía esfuerzos por no dejar caer sobre sus mejillas unas lágrimas que se notaba que quería soltar.

Como se imaginaban Hermione y Harry, Norberto II era descendiente de Norberto, el dragón que Hagrid tuvo que dar a Charley en primero, y al que Hagrid no había dejado de añorar. Ahora entendían el brillo en los ojos de su amigo.

Cuando todos los alumnos abandonaron el comedor, Harry y Hermione se reunieron con Ron, que se encontraba al lado de Charley. Ron admiraba a su hermano mayor ya que cuando vivía con él en La Madriguera, era el que siempre lo defendía de los gemelos.

Después de hablar un rato con Charley, los tres Gryffindor se encaminaron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Pasaron con él toda la mañana y luego fueron al comedor:

-que hambre tengo!-dijo Ron-

-pero si en el desayuno te tomaste 10 tostadas! Y eso sin contar que cada una llevaba mermelada y mantequilla para un ejército...y sin contar claro está el vaso enorme de zumo de...

-mira Harry, es por que estoy creciendo vale? Así que no me marees.

-vale vale, solo era un comentario...

-bueno y que nos servirán hoy....-Ron seguía pensando en la comida mientras que Hermione y Harry no podían evitar reírse por lo bajo, no de su amigo, si no de la situación...-

Y así, entre bromas y risas pasó el día.

Los tres Gryffindor se encaminaron a su sala común al acabar de cenar.

Nada más entrar por el retrato de la señora gorda, los amigos se encontraron allí a Ginny. La pelirroja estaba sentada junto al fuego de la chimenea, sobre una alfombra que la apartaba del frío suelo de piedra.

A los ojos de Harry, su amiga había cambiado mucho ese último verano. Ya no la veía como la hermana pequeña a la que antes ayudaba a dominar la escoba, si no que ahora, era para el moreno, la chica más guapa, simpática e inteligente que había conocido.

Harry la observaba continuamente. Desde el verano pasado, se había dado cuenta de que empezaba a sentir algo más por Ginny. Le volvía loco. Cuando estuvo de visita en La Madriguera, Harry se pasaba el día admirándola. Cuando ella pasaba por delante de él, Harry se ponía nervioso, un hormigueo le subía por el estómago y acababa en un escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo entero.

Y ahora allí estaba ella. Con el rojo color de las llamas reflejándose en su rostro, haciendo que a la "pequeña" Weasley se le formaran dos graciosos coloretes sobre sus simpáticas pecas. Y su melena pelirroja, ahora recogida en una coleta dejando así una perfecta visión de una gran sonrisa que Ginny parecía llevar siempre puesta, y que sin duda, era lo que a Harry más le atraía de la muchacha.

-Hola chicos! Que sorpresa lo de Charley no?

Ginny se acababa de levantar para hablar con sus amigos y comentar con ellos la nueva asignatura.

-por fin el ministerio hace algo bien por una vez-dijo Ginny entre risas-

-no crees Harry?

-eh? Ah...si...pe...perdonad....pe...pero...estoy un poco... cansado y...me voy a la cama.

Acto seguido Harry atravesó la sala común tan rápido como pudo, dejando a sus amigos y a Ginny un tanto desconcertados.

-pero que le pasa? Últimamente está rarísimo. No es por nada Ginny, pero siempre que apareces tú, Harry se escapa.-comenzó a ir Ron- le has hecho algo? Me refiero a algo que le haya podido molestar.

Ginny se quedó pensativa un rato intentando recordar algo que justificara el comportamiento del moreno de estas últimas semanas, pero por más que le daba vueltas, no encontraba ninguna razón aparente para que Harry huyera en cuanto la veía.

-no, es decir, creo que no. No recuerdo nada que...

-como se nota que sois de la misma familia....no os dais cuenta de nada...-dijo Hermione-

-no nos damos cuenta de que?-preguntaron los dos hermanos al unísono-

-no voy a decíroslo. Harry no me ha dicho nada, pero creo que se lo que le pasa, y si quiere contárnoslo lo hará él.

Los dos pelirrojos se quedaron un poco enojados con Hermione por hacer que creciera en ellos una infinita curiosidad.

-bueno yo me voy a dormir. Ya es tarde y mañana hay clase. Buenas noches a las dos.-Ron se despidió de las chicas y tomó el mismo camino que Harry había cogido antes para dirigirse hacia su dormitorio-

-yo creo que también me voy a ir a la cama. Que descanses Hermione.

-gracias, he recordado que me dejé algo en el comedor. Voy a buscarlo y luego yo también me iré a dormir.

-quieres que te acompañe?

-oh, no, gracias Ginny pero no hace falta.

-como quieras. Buenas noches.

Hermione salió de su sala común. No pasaba nada por que estuviera por los pasillos a esas horas, después de todo, era una prefecta.

Al llegar al comedor Hermione encontró en su sitio la insignia de prefecta que se le había caído. La recogió y se encaminó de nuevo hacia las escaleras.

-Aún despierta Hermione? Creí que ya todos estarían durmiendo.

La muchacha se giró al oír la voz que la llamaba. Al principio no la reconoció pero luego vio que se trataba de Charley.

-ah! Hola Charley! Que susto me has dado, por un momento ya creí que eras...-Hermione se cayó. Por un momento había pensado en Malfoy-

que era quién?

-nadie. Déjalo no importa.

-y que haces por aquí a estas horas?

-oh eso, es que me había dejado la insignia en el comedor y he ido a buscarla. Ahora me iba ya a la sala común.

-pues yo no puedo dormir sabes? Es que estoy un poco nervioso, por eso de empezar a dar clases en Hogwarts ya sabes.

-jeje ya supongo ya.

Y mientras Hermione y Charley avanzaban por los pasillos ,hablando y riendo, hacia el retrato de la señora gorda, un rubio celoso y lleno de odio los seguía desde las sombras, contemplando toda las escenas agradables que la Gryffindor pasaba en compañía de su nuevo profesor.

-bueno, yo me quedo aquí-empezó a despedirse Hermione- ya nos veremos mañana en clase, y no te preocupes, he oído a muchas alumnas decir que les encanta que el nuevo profesor sea tan guapo.-le dijo Hermione entre risas-.

-oh vamos Hermione, vas a hacer que me ponga colorado.

-hablas tarde, ya lo estas.

Charley dejó a Hermione enfrente del retrato de la señora gorda y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione entró en la sala común y subió a su cuarto. Se puso el pijama y se durmió al instante debido al cansancio que la abordaba.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione bajó a desayunar con Ginny. Al salir de la sala común alguien la cogió de un brazo, haciendo que Hermione se girara incómoda.

-tenemos que hablar-le dijo Malfoy en tono cortante-

-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo imbécil! Bueno si, me debes un libro. Y a ver como me lo consigues por que creo que es bastante difícil. De hecho a Hagrid le....

-te conseguiré tu estúpido libro cuando hables conmigo.

Hermione miró hacia Ginny y le dijo que se adelantara, que ella bajaría enseguida.

-vale Hermione pero no tardes. Y se fue mirando de vez en cuando para atrás debido a la desconfianza que la pelirroja tenía por Malfoy.

-esto no puede seguir así. Vas a volver conmigo...

-perdón? Escuché bien? Mira Malfoy que te quede bien clarito, te lo voy a deletrear por que al parecer la última vez que hablamos tus neuronas no fueron capaces de asimilar las frases enteras, n-o v-o-y a v-o-l-v-e-r c-o-n-t-i-g-o. Y-a n-o m-e g-u-s-t-a-s.- eso no era cierto, y en el fondo Hermione lo sabía. Aún le volvía loca Draco, como no iba a hacerlo? Pero ni ella misma se atrevía a admitirlo.-

-ya claro. Lo que pasa es que ahora vas detrás del profesor Weasley! No lo niegues! Ayer os vi! Te gusta no es verdad?

-nos estabas espiando? Eres el ser más despreciable que he visto en.....-Hermione se quedó callada de repente. Malfoy estaba celoso?, oh si, claro que lo estaba. Y esos celos le hacían enfadar...Hermione se quedó pensativa un rato y luego continuó- pues si, ahora que lo dices me gusta Charley. Es mucho más adulto que tú. Así que no me molestes más quieres?

Acto seguido Hermione se giró y se fue con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Por fin había encontrado algo que a Draco le molestaba. Su venganza había comenzado y ni siquiera había tenido que exprimirse el cerebro. El ingenuo de Draco se lo había dejado todo en bandeja.

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo. No es muy largo pero es que casi no tengo tiempo por los exámenes, lo siento. Pero aún así espero que os haya gustado. No os olvidéis de dejarme rr please!

Weno y aki las respuestas a vuestros rr!!!

**Rasaabe:** olas wapa!!muchas gracias por el rr. Me alegra que te gustara. me hizo mucha ilusión tu rr porque fue el primero. Muchos besos. Y no te olvides de dejar rr en este cap!jeje

**Laurana-malfoy-rin:** olaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!musas asias mi nena por el rr!!!! Jeje y por haberme axudado co cap!!!! Moitos bikiños!!!!!!! Keroteeeeeeee.

**Amy-ingrid:** ola!!! Me alegro de ke te gustara!!! muchas gracias wapisima!! No fui capaz de encontrar tus fics así que no los pude leer. Lo siento. Si eso mándame un correo con los títulos. Muchos besos.

**Hannah-diabla: **ay! K ermana mas cuca teño!!!!!ke mona eres!! Asias por deixar rr!!!e por lerte o meu fic. Bikos mi nena apa!!!!!!!!!kerote moitisiisisisismo!!!!

**Leo black le-fay:** olaaaaaaaa mi nena!!!!!!!moitas asias polo rr!!!!!k ilu k te gustase!!!! Bikossssssss apisima. Vemonos na clase!!!!!

**Cecilia:** olas!! Gracias por el rr. Espero k este cap también te guste. Besos.

**Lola:** buenas!!! Siento haber tardado tanto en escribirlo. Pero ahí lo tienes. Muchas gracias por el rr. Espero que te haya gustado. Besos.

**Asharia-hatake:** nasssssss!!!!!!jajaja aki iña!!!!jajaja. moitisimas asias por ler o meu fic. Kerote moitisimo ce. Xa o sabes.bikosssss.

**Herms16:** hola wapa!!!! Muchas gracias por tu rr!!!

Muchos besos.

**Pupi-chan: **olaaaaaaaaaa pupi!!!!!!!asias polo rr mi nena!!! Moitos bikiños!!!!! Vemonos no insti!!!

Bikossssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!

**Noctis Black Snape:** ola!!!!! Muchisimas gracias por tu rr!!! Me hizo mucha ilu porque tu historia de en el amor y en la guerra me gusta mucho. Muchos besos wapisima!!! Espero k no te olvides de decirme lo que opines de este 2º cap. Muchos besos!!!!!!

**Life potter:** olas!!!! Gracias por tu opinion!! Espero k te haya gustado este cap y que sigas leyendo los que vengan. Muchos besos wapa!!!


	3. algo inesperado

CAPITULO 3:

Draco se quedó lleno de rabia por dentro, pensando en las palabras de la Griffydor.

" Como puede Hermione preferir a un Weasley antes que a mi?. Y como que él es mucho más adulto que yo? No Hermione no te equivoques, no vas a deshacerte de mi tan fácilmente, tarde o temprano serás mía otra vez..."

Ya había pasado una semana. Hermione estaba nerviosa, Draco tenía ese día el examen de pociones.

Aunque lo intentara negar se notaba que ya no le importaban los puntos, ahora lo que realmente deseaba era tener una excusa para hablar con él. Parecía que lo de Charley había funcionado porque Draco no había vuelto a molestarla, lo que al principio le dejó respirar pero que acabó por decepcionar a la Gryffindor.

Hermione sabía que había hecho lo correcto al alejarse del rubio, aunque le llevara tiempo estaba segura de que conseguiría olvidarle, pero no tenia valor para dejar de provocar encuentros con él.

Draco acababa de entrar en la clase de pociones para realizar su examen.

muy bien Malfoy, ¿listo para la prueba?

claro profesor, cuando usted quiera

muy bien. Aquí tiene, le concedo 40 minutos, así que ya puede usted ir empezando.

Draco estaba seguro de que sabía hacer todas las preguntas, incluso la última, que se trataba explicar detalladamente la elaboración de la poción paralizadora de hipogrifos, que a pesar de ser complicada, Hermione había logrado que le saliera perfecta.

Al acabar entregó el examen 5 minutos antes de lo previsto. Orgulloso de lo que acababa de hacer, Draco salió del aula para dirigirse hacia el comedor, donde una impaciente Hermione le esperaba.

¡Malfoy! ¿qué tal el examen? ¿fue difícil?

ya lo verás por ti misma. Mañana a las 4 de la tarde me dan el resultado. Y ahora si me permites tengo que ir a comer.

Draco se alejó de Hermione con una sonrisa en sus labios. " ya lo verás Hermione, será un resultado que no olvidarás nunca"

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los Griffindor, Harry había decidido enviarle una nota a Ginny diciéndole que tenía que hablar con ella y citándola en el campo de quiddych al acabar de comer.

Al recibirla, Ginny se alegró mucho de que por fin Harry se decidiese a hablar con ella.

oye Hermione, ¿qué te ha dicho Malfoy?

¿cómo le ha salido el examen?

pues no lo se. Se ha puesto un poco borde y se ha ido a comer. Creo que estoy yo más nerviosa que él la verdad.

Bueno no te preocupes le conviene que le salga bien, si es listo le... bueno vale preocúpate Hermione, preocúpate...- le dijo Ginny-.

Al acabar su comida Harry saliço del comedor haciéndole una seña a Ginny para indicarle que lo siguiera y ella se levantó enseguida, con la excusa de que tenía que acabar un trabajo para la clase de transformaciones, y siguió a Harry.

Cuando Ginny salió del colegio lo vio a lo lejos dirigiéndose al lugar donde la había citado. Cuando lo alcanzó este estaba ligeramente colorado.

Harry, ¿de que quieres hablarme?. ¿estaá enfadado conmigo?

Oh, no no, para nada, es solo que...bueno...yo...

¿si?

Pues que me... ¡ tú me gustas mucho Ginny! Ala , ya está, ya lo he dicho.

Harry...

No digas nada, no hace falta, no ahora. Solo quería saber si querías... nunca se me ha dado bien esto ¿sabes?, quería pedirte que salieras conmigo.

¿ por que dices que nunca se te ha dado bien? , has salido con muchas chicas.

si, pero ninguna me gustaba tanto como tú. Pero bueno no hace falta que me contestes ahora. Tú piénsatelo y cuando tengas una respuesta me lo dices ¿vale?

Dicho esto Harry se alejó de allí corriendo. Nunca hubiera pensado que se declararía a Ginny. "ya está, lo peor ya está hecho."

Ginny se quedó helada. Nunca habría imaginado que el comportamiento de Harry de esas últimas semanas se debiera a que ella le gustaba. Pero ¿qué sentía la pequeña de los Weasley en realidad? " yo quiero Harry. Eso seguro. Pero ¿ me gusta? . la verdad es que nunca lo he visto desde ese punto. Para mi ha sido siempre como un hermano. Pero ahora que me ha dicho esto ya no se que pensar. Estoy hecha un lío"

Y con esos pensamientos Ginny se dirigió de nuevo al castillo. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que le diría a Harry. Y decidió que lo consultaría esa noche con la almohada.

Al acabar de comer Hermione se marchó para hablar con Charley sobre unos libros que este le había prometido prestarle, pero antes de llegar a la puerta de su despacho se encontró con Harry.

Harry ¿te encuentras bien?

si, si, no pasa nada. Es solo que... –Harry dudó un momento si decirselo a Hermione, pero finalmente se decidió a contárselo- es que estoy un poco nervioso. Verás es que me acabo de declarar a Ginny. Es que me gusta mucho ¿sabes?

-ah era eso! Ya lo sabía.

-si? Pero si yo no se lo he dicho a nadie.

si pero yo soy tu amiga Harry, y te conozco muy bien.

siento no habertelo contado antes. Es que ni yo estaba seguro de lo que sentía. No sabía lo que iba a hacer.

bueno no te preocupes. Te entiendo. " yo tampoco te he dicho que me acostaba con Malfoy". Pero dime, ¿qué te ha dicho Ginny?

oh, aun no me ha contestado nada. Le dije que lo pensase y que cuando estuviera segura de la respuesta que me avisara.

me alegro de que se lo hayas dicho. Y no te preocupes que seguro que ella te dice que si.

¿tu crees? ¿cómo lo sabes?

Intuición femenina, Harry, intuición femenina.

bueno y ahora me tengo que ir, que voy a ver a Charley para que me deje unos libros sobre dragones que le pedí. Hasta luego Harry.

vale, yo voy a ver si encuentro a Ron.

En el despacho de Charley:

Hola. ¿se puede? Vengo a por los libros – dijo Hermione mientras se asomaba por la puerta que estaba entornada-.

Oh , hola Hermione, pasa, pasa. Enseguida te los busco. Es que tengo todo el despacho hecho un desastre. Aun no me ha dado tiempo de organizarlo todo.

Ya veo. ¿necesitas ayuda?

ah, no muchas gracias. Pero tendrás que esperar un poco a que encuentre los libros. Siéntate si quieres, espera que te hago sitio – y Charley apartó una caja que había en un taburete de madera y que contenía lo que a Hermione le pareció la comida de Norberto, lo que hizo que se acordara de él-.

- por cierto ¿y Norberto?

está con Hagrid, se ofreció a tenerlo en su cabaña mientras no doy clase porque dentro del colegio no puede quedarse.

bueno ya puedes sentarte.

Gracias. ¿enserio que no quieres que te ayude?

enserio, no te preocupes.

Charley se había pasado los 10 últimos minutos buscando los libros.

bueno yo me tengo que ir Charley. Hacemos una cosa, cuando los encuentres me avisas ¿vale?

de acuerdo Hermione. Y lo siento mucho de verdad.

No pasa nada, ya vendré a por ellos cuando los encuentres.

Muy bien. Hasta luego. Por cierto si ves a Ron le dices que le mande una lechuza a mi madre, que se queja a mi de que ese cabeza de chorlito no le escribe.

- Vale no te preocupes que yo se lo hago saber.- y Hermione se alejó de allí con una sonrisa-.

Bueno y hasta aquí el capítulo. Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en escribirlo pero es que no me llegaba la inspiración, jejeje. Espero que os guste!!!!

Dejad rr please!!!!!!!!!

**Leo Black Le-fay:** olaaaaa!!!!!! Muxas asias mi niña por el rr!!!!!!

Fuiste la 1ª , vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Jejeje.

Muchos besossssss.

**Laurana-malfoy-rin:** wenassssssss!!!!! Moitisimas asias mi nena. Weno xa sabes que eu contestando os rr non son moi boa k digamos así k muxos besos Y ASIÑAS OUTRA VEZ.

**Pupi-chan:** puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Jejeje. Asias polo rr. Jejeje. Xa t deixei máis rr no teu fic. Logo sigo lendo. Jejeje. Bikos.

**Sally-malfoy:** ola wapisimaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!jejeje. draquito esta insoportable por que él es así. Pero ya verás como dentro de poco cambian las cosas... o no...quien sabe.jajaja weno muxos bikos e xa falaremos. Asias polo rr!!!!!!!

**Lesly:** Hola guapa!!! Me alagro de que te guste mi fic. Espero que sigas leyéndolo. Muchas gracias por el rr, y muchos besos.

**Asharia-hatake: **olaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!jejeje

Musas asias cu por leerte el fic!!!jejej

Ya se que debes de hacer un esfuerzo enorme, jejeje

Muxos bikossssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Jejeje dew.

**ChId- SoAd:** olaaaa!! Muxas gracias por el rr.!!

Claro ke te voy a leer los tuyos en cuanto pueda.XD.

Y eso de la promoción descarada está muy bien, ay k acers propaganda de uno mismo, ke sino kien te la ace?? Jeje. Bueno lo dixo, musas asias por el rr y un beso mu fuerte para ti.XD.


	4. al fin juntos

**Capitulo 4:**

Hermione salió del despacho de Charley con un pensamiento en la cabeza que la hizo preocuparse: "no puede ser que me empiece a gustar Charley, por el amor de dios es el hermano de Ron, además, me lleva muchos años... pero es tan mono..."

Mientras tanto Charley pensaba: "es imposible que Hermione sea tan fantástica. Para la edad que tiene es muy responsable y además es guapa, inteligente, simpática....¿ pero en que estoy pensando?... nunca se fijaría en mi... soy muy mayor para ella y seguro que me metería en problemas....de todas formas es imposible que sienta algo por mi".

Al día siguiente, a las cuatro de la tarde, una concentración de alumnos de último curso se reunía ante la puerta del despacho de Snape, pues estaban muy interesados en el resultado del examen de Malfoy. En el interior del despacho ya se encontraban los dos alumnos implicados en el asunto.

Ambos estudiantes, Hermione y Draco, se encontraban sentados en unas sillas de madera oscura, casi negra, enfrente de su profesor de pociones quien tenía en la cara un gesto de decepción.

¡Es imposible que un alumno saque una nota tan mala! ¡estoy realmente indignado señores! ¡han resultado ser ustedes una verdadera deshonra para este colegio!..

Snape siguió su discurso durante una hora. Al salir de la sala, ya solo quedaban algunos alumnos en el pasillo de las mazmorras.

Pues nada, que se le va a hacer, lo siento mucho por ti Hermione... con lo que lo habíamos trabajado...- Draco dijo estas palabras con el tono más sarcástico que pudo-

Hermione no había dicho nada hasta ese momento. En realidad no le había importado, los puntos ya los había recuperado en otras asignaturas así que lo único que se le ocurrió al oir las palabras de Malfoy fue:

No pasa nada. Por mi está todo bien.

A lo que Draco le contestó todo sorprendido:

¿Y ya está? ¿eso es todo? ¿no me vas a insultar? ¿nada de pelo oxigenado o algo por el estilo?

No. Me da mucha pena por ti porque para cuatro chorradas que tenías que estudiarte no se te han quedado, lo que me lleva a pensar que tus neuronas no te dan para más, lo cual no es tu culpa, así que no te voy a regañar.

Al decir estas palabras Draco se quedó con la cara a cuadros, y Hermione se marchó de allí como si nada mientras dejaba a Malfoy envuelto entre las risas de los demás alumnos, entre los cuales también se encontraban algunos Slytherin, a los que Draco miró con cara desafiante y de color rojo por la ira y por la ridiculización a la que le acababan de someter.

Harry y Ron estaban sentados la sala común hablando del próximo partido de quidich entre Slytherin y Hufflepuf y fueron interrumpidos por Ginny, que estaba bastante colorada.

perdonadme chicos. Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

¿ es que no ves que estamos hablando Ginny?.

Y después mamá dice que yo soy el maleducado...

Ron, no seas así…

claro Ginny, ya voy.

Los dos Gryffindor se fueron hasta los terrenos del campo de quiddych y tras varios segundos sin saber que decirse el uno al otro Harry comenzó la conversación.

¿y bien? ¿me vas a responder ahora a la pregunta de ayer?

si...-contestó Ginny-

¿y?

que si Harry, lo estuve pensando y si que quiero salir contigo.

Ambos estaban muy contentos, pero al parecer cierta persona se sintió algo incomoda con la nueva situación....

¡¡a no!! ¡¡Ni hablar!! ¡haz el favor de quitar tus manos de mi hermanita!! ¡¡lo que me faltaba!!

Ron los había seguido y se había escondido detrás de un árbol. A pesar de su aparición inesperada Ginny y Harry siguieron a lo suyo, sin hacer caso a nadie más que a ellos mismos. Para colmo del pobre Ron, su mejor amigo y su hermanita comenzaron a besarse delante de sus narices.

¡esto solo me pasa a mi! ¿¡queréis parar de sobaros de una vez!? ¡parecéis lapas!

Al cabo de un buen rato Ginny y Harry se soltaron por fin y Ron, que estaba horrorizado por el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar, comenzó a hablar de nuevo con su hermana.

Pero Ginny ¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer? Me vas a matar de disgustos...mira cielo, Harry no te conviene...no es un buen chico...

ejem, ejem....gracias por la parte que me toca...¿y me quieres explicar por que no soy un buen chico?

bueno no es que no seas buen chico, es que no lo eres para Ginny. No te ofendas Harry, pero aparte de que te gustan más las faldas que a mí la comida...

Ron fue interrumpido por Harry y luego por Ginny.

menos mal que no tenía que ofenderme....- dijo Harry algo incómodo-

bueno Ron- comenzó Ginny- independientemente de lo que a ti te parezca tengo edad para elegir por mi misma, y si no te importa elijo estar con Harry.

y yo con ella- dijo el moreno abrazándola por detrás- además a Ginny la quiero de verdad...

-si si si , lo que tu digas Harry...-comentó Ron-

no empieces Ron y deja de controlarme, ya no soy una niña pequeña. Vámonos Harry.

Y ambos se encaminaron de nuevo hacia el colegio dejando a Ron compadeciéndose de si mismo. "la has perdido Ron, tu hermanita del alma ya no te necesita..." pensó Ron en estado dramático mientras los veía marcharse riendo y agarrados de la mano.

Hermione y Charley ya llevaban una semana quedando juntos para hablar. Se pasaban las tardes intercambiando opiniones y conversando sobre dragones y otros temas que a ambos les gustaban y que ninguno de los dos llegó antes a imaginar que tenían en común.

Hermione había empezado a estar con Charley solo para molestar a Draco, quien a pesar de seguir en sus pensamientos, había ido adquiriendo cada vez menos protagonismo en ellos. Ahora Hermione se quedaba fascinada con su profesor, le encantaba oirle hablar sobre sus aventuras en Rumanía. Cada vez el sentimiento de cariño que tenía hacia él se iba agrandando más y más, hasta que un día, mientras estaban los dos sentados en el despacho de Charley, no aguantó más y le dijo al Weasley todo lo que sentía.

... si Hermione, tienes razón en eso, pero sin embargo yo creo que....

- ¡me gustas mucho Charley!

¿cómo?

¡que me gustas!. Ya se que yo para ti no soy más que una niñata pero... da igual, no debería haber dicho nada.

Hermione se había levantado de la silla y cuando ya tenía agarrado el pomo de la puerta para girarlo y abrirla, Charley le cogio de la mano, la agarró y le dijo mientras la giraba:

no eres ninguna niñata Hermione. Y aunque lo fueras, no me importaría, por que te quiero igual tal y como eres.

Hermione no sabía que decir, pero no hizo falta porque enseguida Charley calló con un suave beso en los labios todo rastro de palabra que ella pudiera dejar. Luego ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y no salieron de aquella habitación hasta una hora después.

me tengo que ir Charley. Si tardo mucho más en llegar a la sala común los demás e extrañaran...

quédate solo un rato más...-le decía el pelirrojo mientras le besaba el cuello- solo un ratito pequeñito....

jejeje, no Charley....jejeje, para que me haces cosquillas....no seas tonto...

¿así que soy tonto no? Pues ahora verás lo que hace este tonto...

ay no, Charley no, jejeje, para por favor,jejeje

Y así, después de una noche alocada, se despertaron juntos, los dos muy abrazados, mientras el resto del colegio se despertaba y empezaba con sus actividades dominicales.

Charley... me voy,- dijo Hermione susurrando..- nos vemos luego – y se vistió rápido y se despidió de su profesor con un tierno y cálido beso en los labios-

Al salir del despacho Hermione tuvo mucho cuidado de no encontrarse con nadie, para que no la vieran salir de aquel lugar, por que a pesar de que Charley no era exactamente profesor, ella sabía que si los pillaban ambos podían tener serios problemas, ya que Hermione no era todavía mayor de edad, y lo último que querría la muchacha en estos momentos sería separarse de él. Por que se había dado cuenta de que lo quería.

Con cuidado Hermione cerró la puerta tras de si y cruzó el pasillo a toda prisa, pues ya estaban sirviendo el desayuno, antes de ir al comedor decidió ir a los lavabos del primer piso para lavarse un poco antes de presentarse ante sus compañeros.

Al llegar al comedor Charley ya estaba sentado en la mesa de los profesores y disimuladamente le guiñó un ojo a Hermione, lo que hizo que esta se sonrojara levemente. Cuando se sentó junto a los demás Harry y Ginny estaban cogidos de la mano y no paraban de mirarse el uno al otro, tan grande era el vacío que ambos le habían hecho a Ron, que este se fue a un lado apartado de la mesa, lo que hizo que Hermione se fuera junto a él.

-Hola Ron, que buena pareja hacen esos dos ¿verdad? Yo siempre supe que acabarían juntos, ¿tu no?

Ron la miró desanimado, con cara de sorpresa:

¿tu también Herm? ¿es que soy yo el único que se da cuenta de que Harry no le conviene a Ginny?

creo que si Ron, lo siento, pero yo creo que Harry si que la quiere y que tu en el fondo lo sabes. Lo que pasa es que es tu hermana pequeña y sientes que tienes que protegerla, pero ya es mayorcita Ron, sabe cuidarse.

- ¡no! ¡No sabe! ¡Aun necesita que yo la ayude!

Acto seguido Ron se alejó de allí todo enfadado. Nadie le entendía. Todos le daban de lado.

Bueno y hasta aquí el 4º capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Ya se que tarde mucho en actualizar y lo siento mucho pero es que de verdad de verdad de la buena que no tengo tiempo. Espero que me perdonéis y que el capitulo lo compense. No os olvidéis de dejarme rr porfa. Muchos besos a todos!!! Ah! Y feliz año nuevo por atrasado XD.

Contestación a vuestros rr.

**Pupi-chan:** con que cutre eh? De eso na lo k pasa es k estas to el dia incordiando pesada! Jejejeje no.... es bromiña...k xa sabs k io tkm, pero muxo muxo muxisimo eh?. Asiñas por tu rr juapiña. Eres un sol. Tu luz me eclipsa !!!! jejejeje ale. Te llega lo k t escribi? Espero k si, y si no t j.... okis? Jejejejejeej

BIKOS preciosa.

**Leo blak le-fay**: ola tesi!!!! Musas asias por tu rr. Viva!!!! Ejejejjeej. Ale mi nena. Espero k t gust y k me dejes rr. Nos vemos en clas. Bikiñossssssssss

**Laurana-malfoy-rin:** ola mi niñaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Muxas asias por el rr!!!! Jejejejej. A ver si t gusta este cap!!!! Se acabó la spra!!!!!jejeje . aun no m lei el ultimo d sentimientos....sorry, pero en cunto pueda xa sabs k t lo leo. Muxos bikossssss keroteeee.

**Bea-malfoy: **olas wapa!!!! Jejejej me alegra k t guste el fic. Siento muxo la tardanza. Espero k te guste este cap. Muxos besos.

**Chik-soad:** olaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Sorry aun no pude leer tus fics. Pero te prometo que en cuanto pueda te leo. Lo que pasa es que no se cuando va a ser eso....weno musas asias por el rr!!! Bikosssssss

**Asharia-hatake: **ola nena!!! K tal?? No m abordes a preguntas y a opiniones de mi fic no vaya a ser....jejeje es broma. Musas asias por leerlo y todo eso. Keroteeeeeeeeeeee.

**Rasaaabe:** wenassssssss!!!!! Espero que este te guste más que el otro. Es k eres muy impaciente!!! Jejeje. Muxos besos!!!

**Tyson violador: **ola!!!!!!! Muxas gracias por el rr. Me alegra que te guste. muxos besos y gracias por lo de la inspiración. Esta vez creo que fue mejor, pero no se, xa me dirás XD. Bikosssss.


	5. la dulce clara

**CAPITULO 5**: **LA DULCE CLARA.**

Era temprano por la mañana. Unas semanas antes del baile de despedida del colegio, antes de que la nueva generación de magos y brujas salieran de Hogwarts para enfrentarse al mundo real, a la vida fuera de los muros del colegio donde habían crecido y aprendido todo lo que ahora sabían, todos los alumnos de último curso se estaban preparando para una salida a Hogsmeade.

Harry y Hermione habían tenido ciertas discrepancias con Ron en las últimas semanas por lo que al llegar al pueblo, ambos personajes se pusieron a buscar a Ron para aclarar las cosas haciéndole entender que estaba equivocado y que no querían que su último año en el colegio fuera un mal recuerdo, no querían que ese fuera el año en el que "el trío" llegase a su fin como tal. Los dos Gryffindor supusieron que Ron estarçia con los gemelos Weasley en su tienda de artículos de broma así que enseguida se encaminaron hacia allí. Una vez en el lugar los jóvenes observaron que su amigo efectivamente se encontraba en el interior de la tienda así que se acercaron a Ron con cautela para que este no emprendiera una huída repentina como solía hacer cada vez que Hermione y Harry se acercaban. Cuando estos llegaron a su lado empezaron a hablar con él pero el pelirrojo les hizo una señal con la mano para que no siguieran porque él tenía que decirles algo a ellos también:

-No os preocupéis, no tenéis que decirme nada. Encambio yo si que tengo que disculparme con vosotros. En especial a ti Harry. No tenía que haberme comportad como lo hice, como si fuera un niño pequeño, pero quiero que sepas que actué así por que quiero mucho a Ginny y no podía soportar la idea de que ya no me necesite. Por otro lado se que no tiene sentido que me enfade con vosotros por el simple hecho de que os queráis. Ahora se que estaba equivocado. Lo siento mucho Harry. Y también te pido perdón a ti Herm, porque no fui justo por mi parte el ignorarte solo porque no estuvieras de acuerdo conmigo. Así que… bueno…¿me perdonáis?

Harry y Hermione se quedaron pensando en que nunca antes habían visto a Ron tan sereno, nunca hubieran pensado que su amigo pudiera tener un cambio de actitud tan radical en tan poco tiempo, esa reacción les sorprendió bastante a ambos muchachos, pero ninguno dudó en la respuesta:

-Claro que te perdonamos Ron, tanto yo como Herm vinimos aquí con ese propósito y no pensábamos irnos hasta que tu dura cabezota entrara en razón, pero no ha hecho falta y eso por lo menos a mi me alegra mucho.

Opino lo mismo que Harry, que te hayas dado cuenta tú solo indica que estás madurando Ron y creeme que eso es difícil. Además ¿cómo no te íbamos a perdonar¿no íbamos a deshacer el trío no?

Oh, que escena tan bonita, las reconciliaciones son preciosas ¿a que si Fred?- George y Fred , que habían escuchado toda la conversación, empezaron a teatralizar la escena como siempre de forma humorística-.

Después del comentario de los gemelos los tres amigos se abrazaron entre risas y salieron sonrientes de la tienda de los hermanos de Ron para dirigirse como en todas sus visitas a Hogsmeade a tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla.

Mientras esperaban por las bebidas Harry y Hermione notaron que Ron no dejaba de mirar el reloj de su muñeca intercalando este gesto con pequeños vistazos instantáneos hacia la puerta de entrada al establecimiento. Al verlo tan nervioso y ausente sus amigos empezaron a preocuparse y fue entonces cuando Harry se decidió a preguntarle:

-Ron…¿estás bien¿esperas a alguien?

Ante la pregunta de Harry Ron se puso un tanto colorado y en ese momento Ron pensó que tal vez sería el momento de hablarles a sus amigos de Clara, una chica de su curso que pertenecía a Hufflepuf:

Veréis…es que el otro día…

……………**..FLASH BACK……………**

Ron acababa de abandonar el comedor. La conversación con Hermione lo había alterado mucho. Sentía que Harry y Herm ya no eran los mismos, sentía que ambos le habían traicionado. El pelirrojo estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de la entrada para irse al campo de Quiddych. Quería gritar, desahogarse, pero alguien le tocó en el hombro, una mano llamó su atención. Con un gesto suave hizo que la rabia comenzara a salir del cuerpo del muchacho. Al girarse para ver a quien pertenecía aquella mano Ron se encontró con la chica con la cara más dulce y la sonrisa más bonita que jamás había visto.

Hola Ron.

El pelirrojo no sabía que decir, estaba totalmente rojo por la vergüenza, no se imaginaba que una chica tan linda se pudiera acercar, y menos dirigirle la palabra…

-Se que no me conoces pero es que no he podido evitar ver como te alejabas enfadado del comedor. Por cierto me llamo Clara, soy de Hufflepuf.

Ron salió de su mundo de espantos para unirse al mundo de Clara, quien había conseguido con su sonrisa que olvidara por unas horas el motivo de su enfado…

………… **FIN DEL FLASH BACK………..**

-Y bueno así es como la conocí, y hemos quedado hoy aquí para presentárosla… ¿os parece bien?

¿en serio Ron¡Eso es estupendo! Me alegro mucho por vosotros.-dijo Hermione-

Si, si claro que nos alegramos Ron, de verdad¡te lo mereces!

Muchas gracias chicos pero aún no hay nada serio, quedamos a veces y eso es todo aunque me gusta mucho y yo creo que yo a ella también, pero no hay que hacerse ilusiones…

Todos se giraron para ver aparecer por la puerta a una chica de cabello moreno y ondulado que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tenía los ojos azules y era más o menos de la estatura de Ron.

Al verlos Clara se acercó hasta ellos, saludó tímidamente y se sentó al lado de Ron. Pronto empezó a coger confianza y Hermione y Harry quedaron muy contentos pues era muy agradable estar en su compañía.

Al cabo de una hora larga Hermione dejó a sus amigos con la excusa de que había quedado con unas amigas de Revenclauw para comprar unos regalos para sus padres. La muchacha se despidió de ellos y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Una vez fuera se fue hacia un pequeño parque abandonado al cual nunca acudía nadie. Su intención era encontrarse allí con Charley, pues habían quedado en aquel lugar para no ser vistos juntos. En cuanto Hermione vio aparecer a su novio una sonrisa iluminó su cara y después de que él se disculpara por su retraso, este comenzó a besarla dulcemente, con cuidado y con cariño, como hacía siempre, lo que hizo que la Griffyndor se sintiera aun mejor y más feliz si era posible.

Aunque ellos no se hubieran dado cuenta, alguien los había seguido y los había visto besándose lo que a esta persona le producía una inmensa alegría, pero no precisamente por la felicidad de la pareja…este misterioso personaje que se encontraba oculto entre las sombras se dedicó únicamente a sacar fotos con el único fin de destrozar esa felicidad, pero ¿lo conseguir�?

**NOTA AUTORA: Bueno pues aquí está el capítulo 5. siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto pero de verdad que no pude actualizar antes. Espero que vuestra espera haya merecido la pena, ya me contaréis. Muchos besosssssss. Y dejadme reviws porfissssssssssss.**

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEIS EL FIC.


	6. celos

**CAPÍTULO 6: CELOS**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo… solo de pensar en Hermione en los brazos de otro que no fuera él le repateaba. No podía soportar más aquella humillación y tampoco el dolor interno que sufría al verla fuera de su alcance. Pero eso ahora se acabaría, pues esas fotos serían un arma infalible para lograr que ese Charley se alejara de Herm y así, él, Draco Malfoy, podría llegar de nuevo hasta el corazón de la Gryffindor y esta vez no dejaría que nadie se interpusiese entre ellos, no, esta vez no volvería a perderla.

Cuando ya tenía fotos suficientes, Draco decidió no seguir más tiempo allí, pues aquellas muestras de cariño entre Charley y Hermione le daban ganas de vomitar, además temía que lo descubrieran y que todo su plan jodiera. Así, de mal humor, el chico rubio se alejó sigilosamente de la romántica escena del parque…

-¿Sabes?- le dijo Hermione a Charley- no quisiera que esta noche se acabara nunca. Contigo estoy a gusto, no como con ese estúpido de Malfoy. Contigo es diferente…

- pues si no te importa ¿Por qué no paras de hablar de él?

- ¿yo? ¿De verdad lo menciono mucho, lo siento, no se que me pasa, te prometo que no volverás a oír su nombre en lo que queda de noche.

- de eso estate segura porque no voy a dejar de besarte así que no vas a poder despegarte de mis labios nada más que para respirar- le contestó Charley a Hermione con una sonrisa en la boca, y acto seguido el hermano de Ron cumplió su palabra.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se cruzó con muchas personas a las cuales no prestó mucha atención. Iba pensando en Charley y en la maravillosa noche que Habían pasado juntos. Sin embargo, al cruzarse con cierto rubio, Hemione se sintió bastante mal cuando este ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla. Pero lo que más le frustraba a la chica era el estar pensando en el Slyterin cuando en realidad ella amaba a otro. Se sentía como si traicionara a Charley.- "¿pero que estoy haciendo? Tengo que sacarlo de mi cabeza. Tú quieres a Charley"-se decía ella- "no puedes pensar en otro, y menso en ese en particular".

Al girar una esquina del piso en el que se encontraba el despacho de Charley, Hermione se encontró allí con un montón de alumnos apelotonados en la entrada. Extañada por lo que pasaba la muchacha decidió acercarse para ver a que se debía todo aquello. Al llegar se encontró con Ron y con Clara y les preguntó a sus amigos el motivo del jaleo:

¡Ron! Hola, ¿qué pasa? ¿a que viene todo esto?

¡Hola Herm! No te lo vas a creer, ¡Charley se marcha!

Hermione se quedó pálida, no se imaginaba lo que había pasado pero tenía que ser algo grave puesto que Charley no se marcharía sin una buena razón. Cuando este salió del despacho le dijo a Hermione que tenía que hablar con ella y la chica se le acercó en cuanto el resto de los alumnos se fue.

- Herm, lo siento mucho, ojalá no hubiera pasado esto pero me tengo que marchar. No te lo puedo explicar ahora pero no puedo seguir aquí. Además no creo que lo nuestro fuera a llegar muy lejos pues tú eres demasiado… ¿Cómo decirlo? Pequeña… espero que no te enfades pero debe ser así…me voy esta tarde así que… bueno…

Hermione tenía la cara llena de lágrimas…- ¿pequeña, mira, no se porque has jugado conmigo de esta manera pero créeme que no te quiero ni ver delante, para mi eras muy importante ¿sabes?...

-siento mucho que te hallas hecho ilusiones, de verdad, pero yo te quería… es solo que… no se… ya me aburrí, supongo…pero de verdad que no era mi intención hacerte daño…

- Pues menos mal que no era tu intención porque si llega a serlo…-a pesar de su tono irónico en la voz, ella seguía llorando y dos regueros de lágrimas recorrían sus suaves mejillas-.

Al acabar la conversación Hermione se fue corriendo hacia su sala común sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy se hallaba detrás de una columna de piedra con la mochila colgada de un solo hombro observando con tristeza a Hermione, pues no le gustaba ser el causante de sus lágrimas…

…………………………..** FLASH BACK**...

Al acabar la cita Charley acompañó a Hermione hasta donde se encontraban Ron y Harry con sus respectivas acompañantes para regresar con ellos a Hogwarts. Para que no le hicieran preguntas ni sospecharan Hermione se adelantó a decirles que no había comprado nada para sus padres y que en el camino se había encontrado con Charley por casualidad.

Cuando se despidieron del "profesor" el grupo de jóvenes se alejó camino hacia el colegio y Charley se tropezó con un muy sarcástico Malfoy. Este último había ido a revelar las fotos lo antes posible:

- hombre Wesley a ti quería yo verte…

- mira Malfoy estoy cansado para tus juegos inmaduros así que déjame pasar haz el favor ¿si?

- ¿juegos inmaduros dices….? Pues mira tu por donde esos juegos te incluyen a ti… que casualidad ¿no? …

- ¿se puede saber de que hablas? Deja de decir tonterías y apártate de mi vista.

- me voy a apartar cuando tu te alejes de mi chica.

¿tu chica? ¿no estarás pensando en…?

en Hermione, exacto. Quiero que te alejes de ella.

- ni lo sueñes. Mira no se como te enteraste de lo nuestro pero no pienso dejarla, y menos porque un mocoso como tú me lo diga…

- me parece que no te queda otra amigo porque tengo pruebas de vuestra relación ¿sabes, y si se te da por molestarme las voy a tener que sacar a la luz, y créeme que soy capaz y Dumbledore tendrá que informar al ministerio y te quitarán la licencia para enseñar….y una serie de problemas se te presentarían…claro que si te vas y dejas a Hermione sin decirle que yo soy el causante de todo quizá esas pruebas no…

- ¡mientes! No tienes pruebas de nada…

Y Draco sacó las fotos recién reveladas de la cartera – ya sabes, si no quieres tener problemas más te vale hacer lo que te digo y alejarte de MI chica…

………………………..** FIN FLASH BACK**…………………………………..

Al llegar a su sala común Hermione se secó las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo para que no la vieran llorando y cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras para llegar hasta su habitación se encontró a Ginny y a Harry. Sus amigos la notaron mal y le preguntaron qué le sucedía pero ella mintió diciéndoles que se encontraba mal, que creía que tenía gripe y se iba a tumbar.

- no te preocupes – le dijo Harry- le diré a los profesores que hoy no irás a las clases.

- gracias Harry. Me voy a acostar…

Al llegar a su habitación se metió en la cama y no paró de llorar en todo el día. No quería ver como Charley se iba así que ni siquiera fue a despedirlo y tampoco comió nada. Ese era uno de los peores momentos de su vida, Draco la había hecho mucho daño pero Charley… no, Draco nunca le haría lo que le había hecho el pelirrojo, estaba segura de ello.

Finalmente la Gryffindor decidió bajar a la cocina a tomar algo, pues el hambre asomaba en su estómago vacío desde hacía un buen rato. La chica esperó a que sus compañeras de cuarto se hubieran quedado dormidas. Bajó en silencio las escaleras, pasó por la sala común y salió a través del retrato de la señora gorda para llegar hasta el frío y oscuro pasillo. Avanzaba descalza pero la luna llenaba de luz algunos tramos largos y ella conocía demasiado bien el colegio como para perderse. Al llegar a la cocina los elfos la atendieron y le dieron todo lo que Hermione les pidió.

En cuanto hubo terminado salió de la cocina, volvió a cruzar los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada de su sala común. Pero sin darse cuenta apareció de la oscuridad una silueta… era Malfoy… nada más verlo, Hermione volvió a notar las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas…

El muchacho estaba plantificado en la puerta y sin saber porqué ella se tiró a sus brazos llorando en silencio. Draco la abrazó con suavidad y le dijo en un susurro: -no llores. Estoy contigo.-

"Cuanto echaba de menos sus abrazos. No puedo creer que con todo lo que la quiero haya estado lejos di mi durante tanto tiempo"

Al cabo de un rato largo Hermione dejó de llorar y se fue dándole un beso en la mejilla a Malfoy:

- Gracias, lo necesitaba, te necesitaba.- y la chica atravesó el retrato de nuevo hacia el interior de su sala común-.

Draco llegó a su habitación, se tumbó en la cama y no dejó de pensar en Hermione.

Ya habían pasado varios días y la relación entre Draco y Hermione volvió a empezar. Un día, y sin venir a cuento, al llegar a las puertas del comedor Draco apareció por detrás de Hermione y le cogió de la mano. Ella sonrió y la preguntó - ¿qué haces?- y él le contestó – esto- y acto seguido la acompañó hasta su sitio en la mesa de Gryffindor, la plantificó un beso en toda regla sobre los labios a Hermione y se despidió de ella diciéndole: - hasta luego, te quiero mi niña -.

Todo el comedor quedó en silencio. Nadie decía nada. No sabían si era una broma o si aquella relación era de verdad. En cuanto empezaron a reaccionar todos empezaron a murmurar y a hablar por lo bajo pero Hermione no escuchaba, ella estaba flipando con lo que acababa de suceder. No tenía palabras.

Ron y Harry se miraron el uno al otro incrédulos y Ginny, que estaba entre Harry y Ron y en frente de su amiga, le dijo a Hermione: - me alegro por vosotros Herm, de verdad.- y luego se dirigió hacia su novio: - y tú podías tener esos detalles alguna que otra vez ¿no?...

-gracias Ginny- contestó Hermione, y miró a sus dos amigos para encontrar en ellos la misma aprobación-

- hombre no me hagáis esto, no en el desayuno, ¿no veis que tengo que asimilarlo?

¡Ron!- gritaron Harry y Ginny a la vez-

- por mi está todo bien Hermione, aunque no esperes que trate con él porque ya sabes que no lo aguanto…

gracias Harry.

lo mismo digo- dijo al fin Ron-

Durante todo la mañana Draco y Hermione fueron objetivo de las indiscretas miradas de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. Cada vez que coincidían en alguna clase Draco le guiñaba un ojo a Hermione y esta le sonreía sonrojada.

Todos los días pasaban todo el tiempo que podían juntos y al llegar los fines de semana no se separaban ni un solo momento. Como Ginny y Clara pasaban también todo el tiempo posible con Harry y con Ron respectivamente e trío de amigos no se rompió ni hubo malos rollos entre ellos.

Un viernes por la noche, en cuanto pudo, Draco fue hasta la biblioteca para encontrarse allí con Hermione:

- hola mi niña- le dijo nada más verla, y le dio un beso- ¿estás lista?

- si claro, recojo todo y nos vamos.

La pareja se alejó de la biblioteca y, como siempre, se fueron a la habitación de Draco…


	7. ¿donde estoy?

**CAPITULO 7: ¿Dónde estoy?**

Al llegar a la habitación de Draco, Hermione dejó sus cosas en el suelo de golpe porque el rubio ya estaba cogiéndola por la cintura para comenzar a besarla de nuevo.

Pasaron una noche más haciendo el amor y queriéndose como hasta ahora lo habían hecho, pero esa noche tenía algo de especial para ambos porque después de ese fin de semana las cosas ya no serían como antes.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó nada para no estropear el momento y durante toda la semana habían evitado el tema. El lunes todo acabaría puesto que después de la fiesta de despedida solo les quedaría una semana antes de enfrentarse a la realidad, antes de que ambos tuvieran que tomar caminos diferentes.

Al despertarse por la mañana Draco fue el primero en abrir los ojos y no podía dejar de contemplar maravillado a la chica que tenía desnuda entre sus sábanas. La melena ondulada le caía a Hermione por la espalda descubierta y Draco comenzó a besarla sin para, suavemente.

Hermione se despertó entre suaves caricias que Draco le provocaba sobre la piel. De inmediato ella se giró y empezó a corresponder a los besos, a las caricias, a las miradas y a los susurros de su novio.

Ya quedaba poco para el baile. Hermione y Ginny fueron a buscar en compañía de Clara unos vestidos a Hogsmeade.

Después de recorrer el pueblo Hermione encontró uno en un escaparate cerca de la pequeña tienda de los hermanos Weasley. Una vez en el interior la Gryffindor se probó el traje y después de encontrar la aprobación de sus amigas, de la mujer que atendía la tienda y de sentirse ella misma como una princesa, Hermione decidió llevárselo.

Al llegar de nuevo al castillo Draco le preguntó si le enseñaría el vestido y ella le dijo que no. Que era una sorpresa. El rubio aceptó a regañadientes, pues estaba deseando que llegara el día del baile y ver a Hermione luciendo su traje, pero a la vez se sintió triste al recordar que cada vez quedaba menos para que se tuvieran que separar. No soportaba esa idea.

Al cabo de unos días todo estaba preparado. Ya era la hora. Todos los alumnos de último año se encontraban en el gran comedor que había sido despejado y acomodado para dejar un espacio en el centro para la pista de baile. Todos los chicos esperaban impacientes a que aparecieran ellas, las niñas por las que morirían si hacia falta.

En un instante, cuando el sol ya abandonaba el cielo y comenzaba a penetrar en el castillo la luz de la luna llena, las puertas de la gran estancia se abrieron a la vez, dejando ver a las muchachas, todas sonrientes y buscando cada una con ojos brillantes y con emoción a sus respectivas parejas.

En cuanto Draco vio a Hermione se quedó atónito. La joven Gryffindor llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta pero de forma que las ondas de su cabello le caían sobre un hombro impidiendo así que su melena se escondiera del todo. Además un pequeño rizo le tapaba una parte de la cara en la mejilla derecha. El chico recorrió con la mirada todos los detalles, todos los rincones del cuerpo de Hermione, pues no quería olvidar ninguna parte del ser de la joven en aquella noche tan especial. Una profunda sonrisa iluminó la cara de la muchacha al verlo a él. Lo que hizo que ella estuviera, en opinión de Draco, más bella todavía.

Él vestía un traje de chaqueta normal, sólo que la chaqueta la llevaba colgada al hombro debido al calor que hacía en el comedor. Se había desabrochado también unos botones de su camisa y la corbata le colgaba del cuello un tanto floja, de manera desinteresada…

Por otro lado Hermione había escogido un vestido de color azul marino. Este era largo y se agarraba en al cuerpo de al joven con un pequeño nudo sobre el cuello y unos finos cordones de la tela del vestido se cruzaban en la espalda desnuda de Hermione.

Pronto las luces de la sala se rebajaron y la música comenzó a sonar. Las parejas, al principio tímidas, pronto empezaron a bailar. Primero las melodías que sonaban eran bastante movidas pero a medida que la noche avanzaba estas empezaron a ser más lentas y suaves.

Hermione estaba pasando una noche maravillosa en los brazos de Draco. Todo era perfecto. Se lo estaban pasando a lo grande pero como siempre algo inesperado sucedió y toda la magia que los había envuelto hasta ese momento se desmoronó como si fuera una hoja de papel bajo el agua.

Todas las parejas estaban bailando agarradas cuando Draco cometió el grave error de pensar en alto, y lo que llegó hasta los oídos de Hermione no la agradaron en absoluto:

- menos mal que me deshice de Weasley, no se que haría sin ti…

Al principio Hermione no se dio cuenta pero luego se separó bruscamente de Draco y ahí comenzó la discusión…

- ¿cómo?

- oh…-"mierda la he jodido" – nada…nada…

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿¡Tú hiciste que él se fuera? ¡Eres de lo peor!- y la Gryffindor empezó a llorar…

- ¿y que querías que hiciera eh? ¡Te estaba perdiendo sabes? Y no era divertida la idea de que te fueras con él… ¡Te necesitaba!

- pues permíteme que te diga que por idiota me acabas de perder…- dijo Hermione entre sollozos -.

De inmediato la chica salió corriendo de la sala bajo las miradas de todos. Sus amigos no fueron tras ella porque ya no se encontraban en la sala. Draco iba a seguirla pero decidió que mejor sería dejarla un rato sola porque intuía que ahora no lo querría ver ni a un milímetro de distancia.

"seré imbécil" – pensó Draco para él- "¿porque siempre acabo haciéndole daño?"

Hermione cruzó rápido la distancia que la separaba de la puerta y al llegar a ella la atravesó de inmediato. La Gryffindor se sentó en las escaleras del vestíbulo. No podía dejar de llorar, entonces alguien le preguntó:

- ¿te encuentras bien? Una niña tan bonita como tú no debería de llorar, menos en una noche como esta…- y le tendió un pañuelo.

Hermione estaba desconcertada, no le veía la cara a la persona que le hablaba pero su voz le resultaba conocida. Luego cayó en al cuenta de que se trataba de Blaise, el amigo inseparable de Draco. Hermione no sabía porque pero no se fiaba mucho de aquel personaje que poco a poco acercaba su rostro hacia la chica.

- ah…hola… no me pasa nada no te preocupes… estoy un poco cansada así que me voy a la cama… adiós… - Hermione fue lo más amable posible y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia su sala común a través de las grandes escaleras pero…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

- ¿dónde estoy, ¿Qué ha pasado?...

Hermione no entendía nada. Lo último que recordaba era la discusión con Draco y ahora… todo le daba vueltas, no sabía donde estaba, hacía frío. Más tarde se daría cuenta, al llevarse las manos hacia la cabeza, de que su mareo se debía, en un principio, a que se había golpeado con algo y tenía sangre en el cabello. Quería levantarse del suelo pero algo se lo impedía, comenzó a buscar su varita pero…

- no te molestes preciosa, no la encontrarás, la tengo yo. -era Blaise quien le hablaba-.

- ¿dónde estamos? Suéltame, quiero irme, esto no tiene gracia… y devuélveme mí…

- te equivocas. Si tiene gracia – le decía Blaise- y mucha. Y no, no te devolveré la varita – dijo tajantemente-.

- ¿por qué me haces esto? ¿dónde estamos?...- Hermione intentaba que su voz sonara firme y decidida pero lo cierto era que estaba asustada y cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más débil-.

- oh, estamos en un sitio fantástico. Todos creían que Harry la había destruido por completo pero no, se equivocaban, yo encontré otra entrada a…

- …la cámara de los secretos…

Hermione acabó la frase. No se lo podía creer. Aquello no podía estar pasando de verdad. Tenía que tratarse de una broma de mal gusto. La Gryffindor estaba pálida.

- no te preocupes, no pueden encontrarnos, no te moleste sin siquiera en gritar. Créeme no merece la pena que gastes energías en eso…

- ¡eres odioso!- comenzó Hermione- estás acabado. ¡Me encontrarán, siempre lo hacen, yo confío en mis amigos…y también en Dumbledore!

- permíteme que te saque de tu error y te enseñe algo…

Entonces Blaise sacó de su túnica un trozo de pergamino y se lo mostró a la chica. Era una pequeña nota con la que Hermione casi se hecha a llorar. En el pergamino se reflejaba una perfecta caligrafía idéntica a la de Hermione en la que les decía a sus amigos que tras la pelea con Malfoy necesitaba estar sola, que no la buscaran, que en cuanto se recuperara sería ella quien los llamaría.

- ¡te odio!- gritó Hermione- ¡eres despreciable!

- ¿ah si? ¿Me odias? Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¡que novedad!- dijo Blaise en tono sarcástico- mira yo estoy enamorado de ti desde que te vi por primera vez. Nunca te has dignado a decirme nada, no me juzgaste por lo que yo era si no por lo que era Draco, pasabas de mi por que él no te caía bien y pensabas que yo era de la misma pasta. Y cual fue mi sorpresa que mira tú por dónde, después de todos estos años ignorándome por su culpa vas tú y te enamoras de él ¿y yo soy el despreciable? ¡Pues bien! Pero tú no te vas a separar de este "despreciable" en lo que te queda de vida.

- pero… estos últimos días se darán cuenta de que tú tampoco estás y…y…

- no, no, no, preciosa estás un tanto confundida…

- no me vuelvas a llamar preciosa… preciosa tu madre…

- Uy ese tonillo no me gusta nada ¿eh? Pero bueno a lo que iba, yo voy a ir todos los días a clase, no tengo miedo de que te encuentren en mi ausencia porque eso, querida, es imposible... a partir de ahora eres solo y exclusivamente M-I-A.

Acto seguido una lechuza llegó y se posó en el hombro de Blaise para de inmediato salir con la nota con destino hacia los amigos de Hermione.

**Bueno, ¿que tal este capitulo? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que si. **

**Ahora voy a contestar a los reviews que me mandasteis en el capítulo anterior, y a los que no lo hicisteis ¡gracias de todas formas por leerlo!**

**Pupi-chan: **olas mi niña! Al final que me hayáis echado valió la pene porque así subí el capítulo! JEJEJE. Jo ya tengo ganas de molestarte un pokito… pupi…a k soy monísima! Juas juas es k me parto! Weno reinña linda xa non sei k máis porte aki, e como nos imos ver mañá pois deixote xa okis? Ale bikiños e a pasalo ben!

**TerryMoon: **ola wapisima! Jo muxisimas gracias por seguir leyéndo el fic! Ke rikiña eres! Jejeje. Por cierto, gracias también por leer el honesto! Enserio te gusto? Eso que dijiste de ke eras muy sensible, te entiendo porque tengo una hermana gemela ke es igualita. Ella escribió también un honesto hace algún tiempo y con ese yo creo ke si k llorarías…jeje! Se titula: lo siento… pienso k a lo mejor te gusta, no se. Bueno me sorprende lo k m dices siempre en los rr pk suele ser lo k va a pasar en el próximo capítulo, o algo similar a lo k tu quieres k pase, y me hace gracia porque ya suelo tenerlos escritos…jejeje. Aunke no se cuando voy a poder actualizar de nuevo espero que este capítulo también t haya gustado. Bueno ya te voy dejando porque si no no m va a dar tiempo a subirlo! MUCHOS BESOS!. Por cierto tu fic, el k me estoy leyendo es xulisimo! No tengo muxo tiempo para leer pero m encanta! Bueno ya ahora si k m voy. Jo k pesadita soy no? Jejeje. Hasta la próxima!

**DracoLuciGirl: **ola wapa! K tal? Me alegro muxo de k te guste mi ff, muxas gracias! A mi también m vuelve loka Drakito! Es k es adorable….ay si yo tuviera uno así… jajaja. Bueno no desvarío más pero es que es tan mono… espero que sigas leyendo el ff y que te guste, por supuesto. Muchos besitos y hasta pronto!


	8. no te dejare

Capitulo 8: no te dejaré

Hermione se encontraba cada vez más débil. En aquel lugar húmedo, alejado de todo lo que ella conocía, entre las sombras que cubrían la cámara, la castaña se pasaba las horas llorando. No comía, no hablaba, apenas conseguía que sus párpados se cerrasen para dejarla descansar. Su cuerpo le decía "duerme, lo necesitas. Acuéstate en el colchón y olvídate de todo por unas horas", pero a la vez su mente la prevenía "no, no te rindas ahora. Piensa Hermione Granger, piensa como puedes salir de aquí. Aún no está todo perdido". Pero si lo estaba. Es cierto que Blaise se ausentaba con frecuencia pero como había decidido no comer nada, pues no se fiaba de aquel muchacho (evidentemente…¬¬), las fuerzas no asomaban ya en ninguna parte de su ser…

Ya habían pasado dos días, dentro de unos cuantos más todo se acabaría. El colegio quedaría vacío al igual que vacía se quedaba su esperanza por ser encontrada.

En ese tiempo había estado pensando. Pensaba en Draco, en ella misma. Pensaba en todo lo que necesitaba al rubio en esos momentos, que la besara, que le diera su apoyo, que la rodeara con sus largos brazos y que con sus grandes y cálidas manos la acariciara, que le apartara el cabello de la cara y que susurrándole al oído como siempre le dijera que no pasaba nada, que él estaba allí con ella. Que se olvidara de todo porque él siempre la protegería… pero no era así. Draco no se encontraba allí y tampoco sabía como salir de aquel frío y sombrío lugar. Por primera vez la Gryffindor tuvo miedo, la valiente y decidida Hermione tuvo miedo a morir, miedo a quedarse allí para siempre, miedo a la soledad o lo que para ella era peor, a la compañía forzada de aquel bastardo. Pero sobre todas las cosas lo que más temía era saber que jamás volvería a ver a Draco Malfoy, el chico con el que había experimentado el placer de amar y ser amada por primera vez.

De repente Hermione oyó un ruído. Por un momento pensó, soñó, que tal vez alguien venía a sacarla de aquel infierno, a rescatarla de aquella pesadilla interminable, pero no. En seguida sus ilusiones se desvanecieron en la nada al ver entrar a Blaise en la cámara. El chico se le acercaba con paso decidido. La sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de él y cuando llegó junto a Hermione la cogió del cabello y le tiró de el hacia atrás, pues ella no quería mirar a la cara a aquel ser que la había humillado y la había sometido a su voluntad haciéndola hacer cosas que la muchacha preferiría no recordar por el resto de sus días.

Cada vez más enfadado, con su brillo malvado en los ojos, el Slytherin le dijo a la castaña:

- si no eres mía, no serás de nadie, así que tú verás, o me aceptas o…

Blaise estaba a punto de besarla. Sus labios casi rozan los de ella pero la chica, incapaz de permitir que aquella sabandija irrumpiera de nuevo en su cuerpo sin su consentimiento (que desde luego jamás iba a tener) y le quitara de nuevo una caricia tan especial entre dos personas, le escupió a la cara y acto seguido le dijo:

- ¡¡¡antes prefiero morirme que estar contigo ni un solo segundo más!

Entonces Blaise, dejando a Hermione y solándole sus cabellos, se limpió, con un pañuelo blanco que sacó de su túnica, aquel escupitajo. Luego se dio la vuelta, no sin antes decirle a Hermione:

- como quieras- y se marchó de allí tan rápido como había llegado.

Al cabo de unas horas Blaise todavía no había vuelto. Hermione intentó concentrarse en un auto-hechizo para el cual no hacía falta barita aunque si lo utilizaba, además de no estar segura de que funcionase, corría el riesgo de quedar inconsciente y ya que sus fuerzas no estaban en muy buen estado, la muchacha podía incluso perder la vida.

Pese a ello decidió intentarlo, ¿qué más daba ya? Mejor la muerte a estar en aquella situación por mucho más tiempo. Así que, con el valor que caracterizaba a lo de su casa, la chica decidió llevar a cabo el auto-hechizo. Este consistía en que durante unos minutos todo lo que veía ella lo vería también en su mente la persona elegida por Hermione.

Blaise entró de nuevo y en uno de los momentos en los que estaba distraído Hermione lanzó el autohechizo:

"observa lo que yo veo en este momento, las imágenes son veloces como el viento".

Draco estaba en su sala común, tirado en uno de lso oscuros sofás de las mazmorras cuando de repente en su mente comenzaron a sucederse una serie de imágenes. Era como un video, una cinta que tenía por protagonista a su amigo Blaise. El rubio no comprendió nada. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido pero entonces, en un espejo que se hallaba en aquel lugar oscuro, Draco vio reflejada en el espejo a Hermione…

No entendía. Las imágenes dejaron de aparecer en se mente pero quedó en él el recuerdo de la muchacha. Su aspecto era espantoso. Draco había notado el sufrimiento y el agotamiento que sentía ella. Estaba sufriendo.

Después de pensarlo durante un rato largo Draco fue encajando todas las piezas. Sabía que Hermione estaba muy enfadada con él por lo del baile, pero aún así la conocía demasiado bien como para estar seguro de que, con lo directa que siempre era la chica, le hubiese enviado a él personalmente la lechuza con el mensaje de que no estaría en las últimas semanas en el castillo por su culpa en vez de hacérselo saber por Weasley. No, no tenía sentido alguno. Esa actuación no era propia de ella. Tampoco tenía sentido que Blaise se pasara los días que quedaban alejado de todos. Draco siempre lo había considerado rarito pero no le gustaba estar solo. Siempre necesitaba a su lado, ya fuera para humillarlo o para pasar el rato entre amigos. Casi siempre lo primero clara está.

Aunque no estaba seguro de nada, Draco Malfoy decidió que la próxima vez que viera a su amigo lo seguiría y así comprendería lo que significaban aquellas absurdas imágenes. Tenía que llegar al fondo de todo aquello porque no podía aceptar que Hermione lo despreciara pero sobre todo porque no soportaba la idea de que la castaña sufriera más.

Estaban en el comedor. Blaise llegaba tarde y Draco ya se estaba impacientando. No le gustaba esperar. Cunado lo vio entrar al fin en el gran comedor lo notó algo malhumorado y esperó a tenerlo en frente para preguntarle:

- hombre Blaise! Últimamente no se te ve nada por aquí eh? Donde te metes?

- me quieres dejar en paz! A ti que te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer! No tengo un buen día así que mejor deja tus sarcasmos para otro momento quieres?

- vale, vale tranquilo eh? Solo era una pregunta!

pues métete en tus asuntos!

"estos creo que son mis asuntos, aunque espero equivocarme por tu bien Blaise…"- pensaba Draco-

La cena siguió su curso. Al acabar Blaise se levantó. En realidad se fue rápido como un rayo, con paso acelerado. Sin llamar demasiado la atención Draco se levantó para seguir a Blaise pero tuvo la mala suerte de chocarse con Pansy…:

- hola Draki. Jo ya no me haces ningún caso. Hermione ya te abandonó, ¿Por qué no vuelves conmigo eh? Podíamos divertirnos como antes – la chica de Slytherin se le había acercado a los labios tirándole de la corbata, pero no llegó a besarlo aunque el rubio la sentía más cerca de lo que hubiese querido. Enseguida Draco reaccionó tan mal como cabía esperar-

- en primer lugar Pansy- le dijo a la chica apartándola de él bruscamente- que corra el aire entre nosotros porque aunque no estuviera con Hermione, que si lo estoy, quiero que te quede claro que jamás volvería contigo. Y en segundo lugar tengo mucha prisa y no puedo perder el tiempo contigo así que, APARTATE Y DEJAME PASAR.

Cabreado y furioso Draco siguió su camino dejando atrás a una Pansy mimada y con la cara roja de la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar el chico duro de Hogwarts quien por un momento creyó haber perdido de vista a Blaise.

Draco salió corriendo del castillo. Le había parecido ver a Blaise por uno de los patios interiores. Se dirigía hacia la parte trasera del colegio…- "¿qué pretenderá?"- pensaba Darco. Era de noche. El frío comenzó a notarse en el ambiente. Draco se escondía en la oscuridad. Esa penumbra le ayudaba a no ser descubierto, a pasar desapercibido entre la piedra y las columnas. Hubo un momento en el que pensó que sería descubierto pues algo hizo que Blaise se girara confuso pero finalmente, gracias a su negra capa que lo cubrió por completo sumiéndolo en las sombras, Draco escapó de aquella mirada penetrante que caracterizaba a su compañero de casa.

Una vez alejado lo suficiente del castillo Blaise, después de mirar hacia ambos lados y convencido de que nadie lo seguía pronunció unas palabras que desgraciadamente Draco no llegó a oir pero con las que Blaise abrió una especie de puerta entre unos matorrales.

Cuando Blaise hubo desaparecido Draco se acercó al lugar en el que exactamente segundos antes había estado el otro muchacho "jamás conseguiré averiguar la contraseña"-se decía Draco- " vamos piensa, piensa… ¿tú qué dirías?"

Después de darse casi por vencido, tras haber probado una infinidad de posibilidades, Draco se dio cuenta de que había algo con lo que no había intentado nada…

- Harry Potter es un imbécil….-nada-

- Ron Weasley es una comadreja….-nada-

Draco suspiró amargamente, ya llevaba allí media hora. No se le ocurría nada más… pero ¿y si lo que fallaba era el nombre? entonces probó…

-Draco Malfoy es… una serpiente…- y la entrada se abrió-. Feliz por lo que había logrado, el rubio comenzó a avanzar. Se encontraba en el interior de una especie de pasadizo. Estaba totalmente oscuro, frío y lleno de irregularidades en la dura roca que tenía por paredes. Era además un lugar tosco y estrecho. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba por él este iba tomando un aspecto algo más aceptable (no mucho tampoco).

Draco caminaba hacia delante con cautela. Varias veces estuvo a punto de caerse pero no llegó a tocar el suelo en ninguna de las desafortunadas ocasiones.

Al llegar al final del pasadizo a Draco se le encogió el alma al ver a Hermione. La chica estaba tirada sobre una especie de mugriento colchón colocado sobre el suelo de una inmensa cueva. Al ver que Blaise le daba una bofetada a Hermione y que esta estaba semi-inconsciente, el rubio salió de sopetón de su escondite para lanzarse veloz y ágilmente contra su enemigo.

- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡No te atrevas a tocarla ¿me oyes!- gritaba Draco desesperado mientras corría hacia Blaise y dejaba caer sobre su cara un puñetazo en toda regla.

- ¡¿qué haces tú aquí!- se quejó Blaise llevándose una mano a la nariz que ahora estaba ensangrentada- ¡¿cómo has entrado!

Pero Draco estaba demasiado enfadado. Blaise había despertado en él un sentimiento de odio mayor que el que sentía por Harry Potter, o por los Weasley, incluso mayor que el que sentía por su propio padre. Debido a ese sentimiento infernal que fluía por sus venas, sin escuchar a Blaise, Draco siguió descargando sobre él toda su ira. Numerosos golpes caían sin piedad sobre su antes amigo mientras que este intentaba, sin obtener resultados a su favor, zafarse de ellos.

A pesar de que Blaise era más alto que Draco, el amor que este último sentía por Hermione y su instinto protector hicieron que Blaise cayera al suelo después de ser vencido por Malfoy. El moreno de Slytherin no se movió, no intentó levantarse, solo miraba a Darco en silencio mientras este se dirigía hacia la muchacha todo lo rápido que le permitía su cuerpo.

El rubio miró a Hermione. La Gryffindor estaba muy fría y tenía arañazos y mordiscos por toda la cara y el cuerpo. Draco cogió a Hermione en brazos y antes de marcharse le dejó bien claro a Blaise que no volviera a acercarse a ell porque ese día no utilizaría el método mugle para arreglar las cosas y, en cuentión de magia, Draco lo podía matar en cuestión de segundos…

Así, apoyando la cabeza de la muchacha sobre su hombro y apretándola bien contra su propio cuerpo, Draco volvió sobre sus pasos para desandar el camino que lo separaba del colegio. El rubio sudaba, estaba cansado, agotado por el esfuerzo, pero aún así le sobraban las fuerzas para sacar a la Gryffindor de aquel espantoso lugar, aún le sobraban fuerzas para dejar a su niña a salvo.

Mientras salía de allí Draco la observaba y en varias ocasiones las lágrimas emanaron de sus ojos grises y se deslizaron suavemente con un tono cristalino sobre su cara…-"lo siento"- pensaba el muchacho- "perdóname Herm"

Al llegar a la puerta del castillo era ya de madrugada y Draco la llevó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la enfermería…

- ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó la señora Promfey asustada-

- es una larga historia...¿Puede curarla?¿se pondrá bien?- preguntó Draco impaciente…

- ¡pues claro que puedo curarla!¡solo está inconsciente! Pobrecilla…déjela en esa cama de ahí señorito Malfoy- le dijo señalándole a Draco una cama junto a la pared del fondo de la sala- bueno ya puedes irte, tu amiga estará bien, puedes volver por la mañana si…

- ¡no! Yo me quedo- y sin hacer caso de las protestas de la señora Promfey Draco cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de la castaña cogiéndole la mano y besándola en la frente.

De pronto Harry y Ron llegaron a la enfermería. Se habían enterado de lo ocurrido pero a pesar de entrar en la estancia gritando y maldiciendo, preocupados notablemente por el estado de su amiga, Draco ni los vio. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, como en trance. Ron le gritaba por detrás pero él no se inmutaba ante el enfado del pelirrojo. No le importaban sus insultos ni sus actuaciones. Lo único que le preocupaba en aquel momento era ella, y nadie iba a separarlo de su lado ni un solo instante.

Al cabo de un rato Ron cesó sus injurias gracias a Harry, quien le hizo entender con una mirada que Draco, por mucho que les pesase a ambos, querái a Hermione y que la quería de verdad. Dándose por vencido Ron Weasley giró sobre sus talones. Después de comprobar que la señora Promfey no se alejaría tampoco de la muchacha y mirando de reojo, mientras se alejaba, a Malfoy, finalmente los dos Gryffindors abandonaron la habitación en aparente silencio, porque Ron maldecía para sus adentros…

De repente Hermione comenzó a abrir lentamente lo ojos. Nadie estaba en ese momento en la habitación. Nadie estaba allí excepto cierto rubio que no se había alejado de ella nada más que para lo imprescindible. Él estaba sentado al borde de la cama apoyado sobre el cuerpo, hasta ahora dormido, de Hermione. Al notar que ella se movía Draco levantó enseguida la vista. Allí estaba ella. Tan bonita como siempre. Draco no se lo podía creer. Pensaba que la iba a perder pues estaba demasiado débil. La miró a los ojos y se sintió feliz por tenerla con él de nuevo.

- ¿Draco? ¿eres tu?

-Shh…no hables…-le dijo el muchacho posando el dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre los finos labios de ella.- Herm…tengo que preguntarte algo…¿me perdonas?-dijo Draco-.

-¿por que?...tu no…

- ¡por todo, por ser un tonto, por no valorarte todo lo que te mereces, por haberte hecho sufrir, por no haber sabido enfrentar las cosas de otro modo…pero sobre todo por quererte tanto y no habértelo dicho… ahora dime Herm, sin rodeos,¿ me perdonarás algún día? ¿serás capaz?

- sabes que ya estás perdonado… - y acto seguido se dieron un cálido y suave beso…

Hermione ya se encontraba bien. Pronto pudo levantarse y hacer vida normal, es decir, estar con Draco y con sus amigos y familiares. Ella estaba encantada. Blaise la había hecho sentir muy mal tanto física como mentalmente pero eso ya había pasado a la historia, aunque sabía que nunca podría olvidar lo sucedido, al menos no del todo. Pero Draco estaba ahí para ayudarla a superarlo…lo quería tanto…

Pero entonces llegó el día en el que Hermione creía que todo se acabaría. Llegó a Hogwarts el padre de Draco y sus intenciones no eran del todo agradables…para nadie:

-pues tendrás que elegir, o esa estúpida niñata sangre sucia, o tu familia y todas las riquezas y ventajas que te ha ofrecido esta durante todos estos años – le dijo Lucius Malfoy tajantemente a su hijo, y con esto, se dio la vuelta orgulloso, con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios, dando por echo que la batalla estaba ganada-

Hermione se había quedado pálida. Sabía que Draco la quería y que haría todo por ella, pero también sabía que lo que jamás haría Draco sería enfrentarse a su padre, lo respetaba demasiado o le tenía demasiado miedo como para hacerlo. Por eso Hermione ya iba a comenzar a llorar, pensando en que ese era el final. Sin hacer ruido se alejó del lugar. No quería ver como él se separaba de ella de nuevo. No podría soportarlo. Se fue llorando hasta los jardines y se sentó bajo su árbol favorito, el sauce…

Mientras tanto dentro del colegio seguía la discusión entre los Malfoy:

- la elijo a ella.

Draco lo había dicho algo bajito pero lo suficientemente alto como para que su padre se enfureciera aún más…

- ¿Cómo? Repítelo si te atreves…

- ¡que la elijo a ella! Puede que te tenga respeto pero ya no soy un niño pequeño, ya no puedes manipularme, tengo la suficiente cabeza para pensar por mi mismo y se que Hermione no es ninguna estúpida sangre sucia y también se que la quiero...- Draco miró hacia atrás para guiñarle un ojo a su novia pero esta no estaba allí. Extrañado Malfoy dejó atrás a su padre y se puso a buscar a la chica…

- ¡no se te ocurra darme la espalda! ¡¿me oyes! ¡Draco!...

Pero el Slytherin ya se dirigía hacia los jardines. Se acercó hasta Hermione quien le daba la espalda…

¿cuando te vas?

- no me voy a ningún lado. Me quedo contigo…¿no me miras? – dijo Draco con una media sonrisa… en ese momento Hermione se giró, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad se arrojó a los brazos abiertos de su novio el cual la besó y le susurró al oido: - no te dejaré.

Fin

**Bueno pues aquí está el último capítulo. Espero que os halla gustado el fic y que me dejéis muchos reviws!**

**Muchas gracias por haber sido fieles a la historia!**

**Hasta otra!**

**Terrymoon: **muchas gracias por todo! Espero que realmente te haya gustado el fic y que me digas que tal te pareció este final. Quería decirte que iba a dejar el fic pero que gracias a ti lo seguí porque siempre estabas ahí para darme ánimos para continuarlo así que gracias. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero espero que merezca la pena. Muchos besitos, cuídate y hasta otra!

**Karen: **me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic. No dejes de leer este último capitulo y de mandarme tu opinión. Muchos besos y cuídate tu también!

**Ninguno de los personajes que he utilizado me pertenecen. Son todos obra de J.K.Rowling. **


End file.
